


Home Fires

by CarolPeletier



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolPeletier/pseuds/CarolPeletier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place after the events of my story "Finding My Way Home," Carol and Daryl get in a little alone time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Fires

Disclaimer:  I don’t own the characters from The Walking Dead (TV series or comic book series).  They belong solely to the creators of the show/comics. 

Author’s Note:  This is a stand-alone piece taking place after the events of my Caryl fic “Finding My Way Home.”  If you haven’t read that, basically, Carol and Daryl and most of the rest of the group are living in a safe zone, and it’s been a few years since the birth of their child. 

Home Fires

Daryl slung his crossbow over his shoulder as he walked down the street toward his home.  He was exhausted.  It had been a long time since he’d gone out on a hunting trip with Michonne, and she’d had more than enough energy.  She’d requested him taking her along, because she was going stir crazy, what with Judith under foot and two-year-old Jesse Grimes, her son, cutting a couple of molars. 

They’d bagged a few rabbits and squirrels, and he’d sent them home with her, seeing as he had plenty of meat drying in the smokehouse he’d created in his backyard.  Now, as he walked up to his home, he felt his stomach twist into knots and that familiar longing in his heart he got every time he came home after a day away.  He couldn’t wait to see her, to see that smile and hear her soft voice whisper against his ear when he hugged her.

He noticed a single candle in the front window, and his heart swelled.  Despite the fact that they’d been living safely behind these walls for nearly five years now, she always promised to keep the home fires burning for him, to have a light in the window to guide him when he returned from a journey, and he’d promised to do the same for her.

“Daddy!” came a voice from the porch.  He peered through the dusky light to see his four-year-old son Sammy playing with his toy crossbow, courtesy of his daddy.  Daryl walked up the steps toward the porch, and Sammy held his crossbow out, pulling the trigger and shooting a suction cup bolt Daryl’s direction.  It bounced off of his chest and clattered toward the ground.  Daryl feigned injury, grasping his chest and falling to his knees.

“Augh, you got me!”  He fell over, and Sammy giggled.

“Daddy, I didn’t!  It’s just pretend!” Sammy laughed.  Daryl peered up at his son, and in that moment, he reminded him so much of Carol when he smiled.  Daryl reached out and grabbed his boy, pulling him down and tickling him.  “Daddy, no!”  The boy laughed uncontrollably, and Daryl couldn’t help but laugh too.

“You got me, you got me,” he kidded, kissing the top of the boy’s head.  “Where’s your mama?”  Sammy giggled as he broke out of his father’s grasp. 

“Mama’s inside.  She said I can stay all night with Judy and Jesse if I ask you first.  Can I, daddy?  Please?”

“Did Jesse and Judith’s daddy say it was ok?”

“Uh-huh!  Mr. Rick said it was ok with him if it was ok with you.”  

“Alright, sport.  Go get your stay-all-night bag packed.”

“Thanks, daddy!” Sammy exclaimed, hugging his daddy tight around the knees.  Daryl tousled his son’s hair and watched him scurry into the house to pack his things.  “Mama, Daddy said yes.  Gonna pack now!”  He heard the excited steps ascending the stairs as soon as he opened the door.  Carol came walking onto the stair landing wearing nothing but her bathrobe.  Her cheeks looked flushed, and Daryl eyed her.

“You alright?”

“I’m fine,” she said softly.  “I’ve been cleaning your son’s room.  He’s as tidy as his father.”

“So he’s my son when he’s makin’ a mess?” Daryl asked, ascending the stairs and grabbing her hips in his hands.  She smiled against his lips when he kissed her, and she moaned softly when his tongue slipped between her lips. 

“So, I hear we’re all alone tonight,” she said with a mischievous grin when she pulled back.  “What on earth will we do with ourselves, Mr. Dixon?”

“Wait ‘till Sammy leaves, and I’ll show ya,” Daryl chided, his hand moving down her back, gently cupping her ass and pulling her in close.  Sammy came running down the hall, and Daryl quickly removed his hand from Carol’s rear. 

“Daddy, I’m all packed!”

“Hold on, Mister,” Carol said, holding out her hand.  “Did you pack your toothbrush?”

“Yes, Mama,” he said with an exasperated sigh.  Daryl bit his lip to keep from laughing. 

“Did you pack Mr. Rex?”  Mr. Rex was Sammy’s stuffed dinosaur. 

“Mr. Rex goes everywhere with me, Mommy.  Remember?”  He put his hands on his hips and looked at her like she’d grown two heads.

“Oh, my mistake!  How could I have forgotten?”  She pulled him into a bear hug, kissing the top of his head twice, something she always did when they were going to be separated for any amount of time. 

“How much do I love you, Sammy?” Carol asked, wiping a smudge off her son’s cheek.

“To the moon and stars and sun and back,” he said with a grin, holding his arms out to demonstrate just how much this love was.

“And how much do you love me?”

“This much!” he exclaimed, giving her another bear hug.  Carol picked her son up and held him close.  She only had a precious amount of time with her son before he inevitably became too old for mommy’s hugs and kisses, but she was going to cherish that time for all it was worth.

“Alright, Mister.  Go to daddy.  He’ll walk you over to Rick and Michonne’s ok?”

“Kay, Mommy.”  She handed him over to Daryl.  Daryl leaned in and kissed Carol softly.

“Be back in a few.”  He leaned in toward her ear and whispered, “don’t get dressed.”  She nudged his arm playfully, and he headed off to take their son off to his sleepover.

*~*~*

When Daryl arrived back home, the house was pretty dark, save for a small table lamp in the upstairs hallway. He considered this, realizing that Carol must have flipped the switch on the generator in the basement.  About a year ago, after a lot of hauling and hard labor, the town had installed generators in every occupied home in the town.  With the growing population, now at a staggering sixty-five citizens, that was a lot of generators, and that meant a lot of fuel to keep those generators running. 

Carol only ever flipped the generator on for two things, a special dinner she needed the stove for, or a hot bath.  Since he smelled no food cooking, he had his hopes set on a bath, and hopefully, a very naked Carol waiting for him upstairs.

He kicked off his boots, slung his angel-wings vest over the banister and took the steps two at a time, reaching the upstairs in record time.  He heard the splash of water, and his dick hardened in his jeans at the thought of her ready and waiting for him.

He knocked once, and she invited him in.  When he opened the door, he saw exactly what he was hoping for.  She was relaxing back in the tub, her breasts exposed, her nipples hard little pebbles as tendrils of steam swirled up around her.  He gaped at her for a good few seconds until he saw the blush creep across her cheeks.

“I been waitin’ for this all day,” he muttered, getting a giggle out of her.  She watched him remove what was left of his clothes about as quickly as he had the first time they were intimate after Sammy’s birth. 

When he slid down into the hot water across from her, she moved her foot to rest gently on his chest, before trailing it lower, brushing down against his erection.  His hips jumped forward in the water, his eyes darkening with desire.  He reached for her, but she gripped the sides of the tub.

“Uh-uh,” she teased.  “You think you can come home after a day of hunting and expect sex just like that?  Nope.  We’re going to talk first, Daryl Dixon.”  He noted her tone, knowing she was just biding her time, waiting for the right moment to pounce on him and devour him. 

“Talk, huh?” he asked, biting his lip for a second.  “Let’s see.  We hunted.  Killed some shit.  Put down some walkers.  Came home.  That good enough?”  His hand moved under the water, slipping up her thigh, gently caressing her soft curls.  She gasped softly when he slipped a finger inside of her.

“Uh-huh,” she agreed as she bit her lip and her eyes rolled back in her head.  He pulled her over to him, and she sat in his lap, her back against his chest, and she felt his erection pressing against her.  She wiggled her hips, and he bit back the beginnings of a whimper, bringing his hand around to cup her breast as he suckled the back of her neck.  Her hand slipped down, reaching underneath her to grasp his dick, stroking him slowly.

“Fuck, you drive me crazy,” he groaned, nibbling at her ear.  She arched her neck back when his other hand moved around between her legs, easing her open.  She gasped at the sensation of the hot water against her core and of his thumb circling her sensitive little bud.  She squeezed her thighs together, trapping his hand there, and he chuckled against her neck.

“C’mon,” he murmured, pressing his forehead against her shoulder as she continued stroking him.  “Aw, fuck.  Carol, shit!”  She let go of him, and he gasped against her shoulder at the sensation of her releasing him, the hot water surrounding him and bringing about new sensations that made him nearly lose control.

She released his hand from between her legs, and he turned her around in his lap.  She pressed her hands against his chest, staring down at him as she straddled his hips with her knees.  He arched upward, capturing her lips in his, kissing her hungrily as she eased down onto his cock.  He grunted when he felt her walls stretch and envelop him, her heat overpowering him.  He rolled his head backward, and she took over, using her strength to slide up and down on his dick, her inner walls clenching around him, causing him to writhe under her.  She threw her head back when his mouth enclosed around her nipple, his teeth gently raking over it, a little pressure turning into tremendous pleasure.

“Daryl,” she murmured, her fingers gripping his hair, pushing herself forward, urging him to continue what he was doing.  He moved to her other breast, giving it the same treatment as the other, and she brought one hand to the side of the tub, gripping it tightly as she quickened her pace, feeling a wave wash over her as she soared toward an orgasm.  He grunted, his dick pulsating inside of her, the edge so close he could feel it, and he gently bit down on her shoulder, tasting the salt of her skin, feeling her trembling beneath.  She moaned as she felt his teeth on her, and she released him, gripping both sides of the tub now as his hands moved to her waist.  She rode him until the bubble burst, and she collapsed against him, her breaths coming in quick gulps as he came inside of her. 

They lay together in the tub for a few moments before Carol let out a little laugh.

“What?”

“I think we defeated the purpose of taking a bath,” she laughed.  Daryl snorted against her neck and kissed her there, his teeth grazing over earlobe. 

“S’alright.  Seems we oughta be used to our baths gettin’ interrupted, anyway.” She smiled against his lips and stood, her knees feeling a little wobbly.  “Where you goin’, woman?”

“To our bed.  It’s a little more comfortable.  You coming?”  She peeked over her shoulder as she leaned against the door frame, her naked form glistening in the light. 

“You gotta ask?” he teased.  He pulled himself out of the water and followed her into the room, practically tackling her against the mattress, giving her no warning or preparation.  She yelped as he landed on top of her, their wet bodies slapping and sliding together.  She groaned and slapped his shoulder.

“You’re really asking for it, you know that?” she asked, her eyes gleaming devilishly.  She raised his brows and peered down at her.

“Yeah?  What you gonna do ‘bout it?” 

“This,” she murmured, taking his lower lip between her teeth and gently biting down, giving it a little tug so he knew things were about to get interesting.  However, he took control this time, softening the kiss.  When he pulled back, he peered down at her. 

“You wanna get married?”

“What?” she asked, almost choking at the out-of-nowhere question.

“Maggie and Glenn did it.  Rick and Michonne.  What about you and me?”  He eyed her curiously, and she made a little face, scrunching her nose and pondering the idea.  “What?”

“Marriage never was any good for me, Daryl,” she whispered, her hand caressing his cheek.

“Maybe that’s ‘cause you weren’t married to the right guy,” he pointed out.  He saw a shadow cloud her face for a brief moment, but then a little grin pulled up at her lips.

“I don’t want a wedding,” she said quietly, linking their fingers together as he gently nudged her legs open with his knee, his hips pressing against hers.  “I don’t want a bunch of people gawking at us.  I think we’ve had enough of that over the past few years.”  Daryl grinned down at her.  “I don’t want a big fuss. I just want you.”  He kissed her again. 

“So is that a yes?” he asked, his fresh erection sliding between her legs.  She gasped softly and arched her back. 

“Yeah,” she giggled.  “It’s a yes.”  He smiled down at her, bent down to kiss her and then slid home, feeling that perfect fit he could never get enough of.

 

The End…and I mean it this time…I think….maybe.

 

 


End file.
